1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a linear vibrator.
2. Description of Related Art
In generally, portable electronic equipment includes a vibration generating device for generating a vibration to alarm a receiving signal of a cellular phone.
A conventional linear vibrator includes a weight, a magnet coupled to the weight, a hollow can-shape coil for receiving the magnet, and a magnet fluid interposed between the coil and the magnet.
However, an inner space of the coil is frequently sealed by the magnetic fluid that is interposed between the coil and the magnet to decrease the vibration of the magnet.